fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jeong Jeongs leerling: Proloog (v1.1)
Op weg naar de Noordpool kruisen Aang en zijn vrienden het pad van Jeong Jeong, een Vuurnatiegeneraal die lang geleden zijn land en leven de rug heeft toegekeerd en nu op de vlucht voor de Vuurnatie in een kamp in een bos woont. De Deserteur is niet blij wanneer hij hoort dat de Avatar in de buurt is. Wanneer een van zijn gezellen Aang en zijn vrienden ook nog eens naar het kamp brengt en Roku zijn wil opdringt zijn de poppen aan het dansen. Opnieuw verliezen Jeong Jeong en zijn mannen alles wat ze hebben wanneer de Vuurnatie in persoon van Zhao het kamp vindt. Voor de Avatar Vuur. Ja, dat was vuur. Jeong Jeong keek naar de jonge boerendochter die vrolijk om haar ouders dansten op de maat van moeders zang. Soms stuurde ze vuur. Krachtige stralen reikten dan speels naar de lichte zomerhemel toe. Sterk vuurstuurdertje was het. Het leger zou graag een massamoordenaar van haar willen maken alhoewel de Vuurnatie de term generaal prefereerde boven massamoordenaar. Maar het was de zesenvijftig jarige Deserteur niet om het boerengezin te doen. Verstopt in de schaduwen van het donkere bos om de boerderij heen wachtte hij op een van zijn gezellen. Chey om precies te zijn, net als hij een gedeserteerde militair. De gezel had werk kunnen vinden op deze kleine boerderij en betaalde hem uit in natura. Sinds lange tijd kwam er weer eens letterlijk brood op de plank. Hoewel Jeong Jeong geen enkel geluid wilde maken voelde hij zijn maag rommelen. Hij hoopte dat de moeder een beetje goed brood kon bakken. Een gebruinde man met bruin, wild haar en gekleed in een donkere, korte mantel met daaronder bedelaarskleren kwam het huis uitlopen. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Chey. Eindelijk. ‘Zaffon, ik ben klaar met onkruid wieden. Had je verder nog iets voor me te doen?’ vroeg Chey. De boer schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, niet voor vandaag. Ik zie je morgen wel weer. Alira heeft het eten voor je ingepakt en op de keukentafel gelegd,’ antwoordde Zaffon. Chey zei het gezin goedendag. Jeong Jeong bleef zitten wachten tot de gezel zijn schuilplaats passeerde en jaagde hem toen de stuipen op het lijf door plotseling tevoorschijn te komen. ‘Meester!’ riep de man met een hand op zijn hart. ‘U wordt nog eens mijn dood.’ ‘Het zou tijd worden,’ zei Jeong Jeong alleen maar. ‘Wat heb je meegekregen?’ De gezel opende de zak. Zijn ogen begonnen te stralen. ‘Genoeg lekkers in ieder geval. Zelfs vuurvlokken. Fijn dat dat festival er is. Hebben we sinds lange tijd weer voedsel uit de Vuurnatie,’ zei Chey. ‘Of ik daar op zit te wachten,’ zuchtte de Deserteur. Lin Yee Chey haalde zijn schouders op. Een wildeman kwam op hun aflopen. Een rieten hoed, een groene rok en een gebruinde huid. In de bewoonde wereld zouden dit soort personen direct opvallen. Hier in de bossen waren ze praktisch onzichtbaar. Het was de ijzeren punt van zijn speer die glansde in het zonlicht. ‘Hé, Lin Yee!’ begroette Chey de man. ‘Net op tijd voor het eten.’ ‘Nog nieuws?’ vroeg Jeong Jeong de man. De Lin Yee schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Enkel nog maar geruchten die mijn broeders nog aan het uitpluizen zijn. We zullen u het direct laten weten wanneer we feiten hebben, meester.’ ‘Vertel me deze geruchten maar tijdens het eten,’ gebood Jeong Jeong. Ze liepen terug naar het kamp toe. Het lag een eindje van het koloniestadje af aan de rivier. Er stonden vier gebouwtjes verspreid over een open plek tussen het dichte bos. Jeong Jeong hoopte dat ze hier tenminste tijdens de winter zouden kunnen blijven. Hoewel het pas zomer was, waren ze al begonnen met een wintervoorraad aan te leggen. Daarbij had hij hier wat meer ruimte voor zichzelf in het gebouwtje dat op een zandafzetting net in de rivier lag. De twee andere gebouwen waren voor zijn mannen bedoeld. Maar een kantine hadden ze niet. Ze gingen simpelweg in het midden van de open plek zitten op het kruispunt van de paden tussen de gebouwen. Chey spreidde het eten uit op de zak. Brood, twee appels, vuurvlokken en wat rijst. Meer Lin Yee’s kwamen tevoorschijn, gingen om de drie mannen heen zitten en wachtten op hun deel van het voedsel. Het eten werd verdeeld over de drie mannen in het midden. Jeong Jeong en Chey kregen een gelijke helft en de Lin Yee kreeg het grootste deel dat hij telkens weer opbrak tot elke Lin Yee een klein stukje had. Het was lang geleden dat ze goed voedsel hadden gehad en het kostte de Deserteur de grootste moeite om niet alles in één keer naar binnen te schrokken. Desalniettemin was hij na vijf happen al klaar, want veel eten was het niet. Geruchten ‘Wat zijn de geruchten?’ vroeg Jeong Jeong de Lin Yee tegenover hem. ‘De Avatar komt deze richting op en hij wordt achtervolgd door admiraal Zhao,’ zei de Lin Yee. 'Is dat…?’ ‘Uw oude leerling, ja. Hij is gepromoveerd tot admiraal een tijdje terug. De Avatar is op weg naar de Noordpool om watersturing te leren,’ vertelde de Lin Yee. ‘Een kwartiertje terug waren dit nog geruchten,’ zei Jeong Jeong. ‘De Lin Yee’s werken hard, meester,’ zei de man met een glimlach. ‘Als jullie net zo makkelijk aan geld kwamen als aan informatie hoefden we ons nergens meer zorgen om te maken,’ zei de Deserteur met een spaarzame glimlach. ‘We verwachten dat de Avatar hier in de buurt landt. We hebben gekeken welke afstanden hij met zijn luchtbizon aflegt voor het dier aan rust toe is. Dat zal waarschijnlijk iets ten noorden van de stad zijn,’ ging de Lin Yee verder. ‘Zelfs na drie jaar raak ik niet aan het feit gewend dat jullie alles weten en overal opduiken. Wat zijn jullie? Geesten? Hoe houden jullie het al twintig jaar met elkaar uit?’ zei Chey. De Lin Yee’s en Jeong Jeong zonden de man een geïrriteerde blik toe. ‘Luister mannen, ik wil niets te maken hebben met de Avatar. Zorg dat die jongen hier weg blijft. Nu de Vuurnatie ook hier die gezocht-posters heeft opgehangen is het wonder dat Chey werk heeft te vinden. Ik wil hier nog zeker tot na de winter blijven,’ zei de Deserteur. ‘Natuurlijk, meester,’ antwoordde de Lin Yee gehoorzaam. ‘U kunt de Avatar ook vuursturen leren in plaats hem te negeren,’ opperde Chey. ‘Wat?’ vroeg Jeong Jeong met een donkere ondertoon. ‘U bent een krachtige vuurstuurder die niet aan de kant van de Vuurnatie staat. Het zal uw reputatie zeker goeddoen,’ zei de gezel. ‘Nee,’ zei Jeong Jeong kortaf. ‘Chey, bemoei je niet met zaken waar je niets van begrijpt. De Avatar komt hier niet. Begrepen?’ ‘Ja, meester,’ mompelde Chey. Meditatie Jeong Jeong stond op, liet zijn mensen voor wat ze waren en ging naar zijn hut toe. In een reflex liet hij de kaarsen in de hut ontbranden. Zuchtend ging hij op de kale grond zitten en ademde een keer diep in en uit. Hij had geen zin in meditatie, maar het moest. Discipline. Discipline was belangrijk voor een vuurstuurder, maar daarmee kreeg de oude deserteur niet meer zin in deze dagelijkse routine. De grond was koud en de wind die door de kieren woei was guur. Aan het einde van de sessie zou hij waarschijnlijk stijf als een plank zijn en een paar koppen thee nodig hebben om weer op te warmen, ware het niet dat ze op het moment geen thee meer hadden. De Deserteur mopperde nog wat voor hij maar begon met mediteren. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Ontspan. Vergeet al het bloed aan je handen. Gewoon ontspannen. Adem in. Adem uit. Richt je gedachten op het vuur. Adem in. Adem uit. Richt je gedachten op het middel waarmee je talloze mensenlevens hebt genomen. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Laat je niet afleiden door je omgeving. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Bedenk niet dat deze hut nog erger is dan de cellen waar je krijgsgevangenen in stopten voor je ze hun leven zou eindigen. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Dit ging niet werken. Hij stond op, liep de hut uit en ging een eindje lopen. Hij had een andere meditatieplek nodig. De berg een eindje verderop zou wel werken. Jeong Jeong klom handig naar de top toe, ging zitten en probeerde nogmaals te mediteren. Ditmaal met meer succes. De wind nam zijn herinneringen mee, de zon brandde zachtjes op zijn hoofd en er was niemand in de buurt. Jeong Jeong zuchtte dankbaar. Zonder meditatie, zonder discipline zou hij de prooi van zijn vuur worden. De komst van de Avatar Het was al laat in de avond toen Jeong Jeong terug liep naar het kamp. Het was het vuurwerk dat hem had gewekt uit zijn meditatie. Vuurwerk en commotie in de stad. Zoekend naar de bron van onraad zag Jeong Jeong een luchtbizon van de stad wegvliegen. In het maanlicht zag hij vier mensen op het reusachtige dier zitten. Dat hoorde er maar drie te zijn. De Lin Yee’s hadden Jeong Jeong eerder verteld over de Avatar en zijn twee reisgenoten. De laatste man moest Chey wel zijn. De man was te eigenwijs om gewoon eens een keer iets van zijn meester aan te nemen. Jeong Jeong klom naar beneden toe. Hier moest hij het fijne van weten. ‘Lin Yee!’ riep de Deserteur. Direct verscheen een van de mannen. ‘Chey heeft het weer verprutst. Breng hem naar het kamp toe, dan kan ik hem de wind van voren geven,’ zei Jeong Jeong. ‘En de Avatar en zijn vrienden?’ vroeg de Lin Yee. Jeong Jeong wreef door zijn gezicht. ‘Neem ze maar mee. Ze kunnen vannacht hier slapen. Morgenochtend moeten ze direct vertrekken. En neem ze over de noordelijke route mee naar het kamp, dan kan ik jullie volgen. Ik wil zien wie de Avatar is.’ ‘Dat hoeft niet, meester. De Lin Yee’s kunnen u alles vertellen,’ zei de man. ‘Alleen een dwaas vertrouwt volledig op andere, Lin Yee. Ik wil het zelf zien,’ zei Jeong Jeong. De twee mannen doorkruisten geruisloos het bos tot ze terug in het kamp waren. Een aantal Lin Yee’s verdwenen in de bossen, terwijl Jeong Jeong voor zijn hut wachtte op hun terugkomst. Lang hoefde hij niet te wachten. Verstopt in de duisternis van de nacht kon hij zien hoe zijn gezellen en de gasten het in maanlicht badende kamp binnenkwamen. De Avatar Een jongen. De Avatar was nog maar een jongen. Speels, kinds. Lichte, verende stappen als een luchtmeester, maar Jeong Jeong keek en wat hij zag beviel hem niet. Iemand die met aarde zou werken had iets gewichtigs, iets stevigs. Waterstuurders hadden een zekere charme en tact die doorsijpelde in hun soepele bewegingen. Vuurstuurders waren net als de luchtstuurders bewegelijk, maar hadden kracht en niet iets bovenaards zoals luchtstuurders dat wel hadden. Jeong Jeong had nooit een levende Avatar gezien, hoewel hij lang geleden op school had geleerd over Roku, maar het was de houding, de blik, alles wat de jongen uitstraalden was zo overduidelijk kinds dat Jeong Jeong genoeg gezien had. In de tocht naar het kamp had de Deserteur zich nog afgevraagd of hij de Avatar inderdaad geen les zou kunnen geven, zoals Chey had geopperd, maar met dit kind kon hij niets beginnen. Dit zou voorbij zijn voor het zou beginnen. Jeong Jeong ging zijn hut in, wachtend op de komst van Chey. Leraar van de Avatar Jeong Jeong keek de Avatar na toen hij de hut verliet. De Deserteur schudde zijn hoofd. Waarin was hij nu weer verzeild geraakt? Dadelijk moest hij mee naar de Noordpool en de andere naties om de jongen te helpen een volwaardige Avatar te worden. Hoewel Jeong Jeong het gevoel had niet veel dieper te kunnen zinken, voelde hij er niet veel voor om de wereld over te reizen op de rug van een luchtbizon. De Deserteur ging liggen waar hij zat en sloot zijn ogen. De warmte van de kaarsen verdroeg de ergste kou en voor hij het wist sliep hij. Een aantal uren later lag de Deserteur rillend met open ogen naar het dak te staren. Ontwaakt door de geroutineerde nachtmerrie waarin hij herinnerd werd aan de gruwelijkheden van de Vuurnatie besefte hij pas hoe koud hij het werkelijk had. Het was echt koud in de hut. De winter was in aantocht. De Deserteur stond op en strekte zijn spieren. Het stonk in de hut naar modder en kaarsvet. Jeong Jeong liep naar buiten toe. Het zou niet lang duren voor het weer dag zou zijn. De eerste zonnestralen vielen al over de horizon heen. Jeong Jeong liep naar de hut toe waar Chey en de kinderen sliepen. ‘Chey, wakker worden,’ fluisterde de Deserteur, omdat hij de kinderen nog niet wakker wilde maken. Geen reactie. Een por in Cheys zij had meer effect. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg de gezel slaperig. ‘Die boer zit op je te wachten,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Chey ging overeind zitten en wreef door zijn gezicht heen. Chey knikte, stond op en liep de hut uit. Jeong Jeong liep ook naar buiten toe, naar de rivier toe en spatte water in zijn gezicht om wakker te worden. Hij zag zijn spiegelbeeld in de rivier. De twee littekens bij zijn rechteroog tekenden hem voor het leven. De oorzaak was een uithaal van een gordeltijger. In de tijd dat Jeong Jeong nog onder de Vuurheers vaandel had gediend waren hij en zijn soldaten in de val gelokt door aardstuurders. Die drie uur opgesloten met vijftig bloeddorstige gordeltijgers tegen twintig soldaten in een donker hol waren een van de ergste momenten in zijn leven geweest en zelfs na al die jaren was de Deserteur niet gewend aan de littekens. Het gewend raken aan littekens kon hij sowieso niet. Telkens opnieuw merkte hij het bij zichzelf en andere op ook al kenden hij de personen al jaren. Jeong Jeong ging terug naar de bergtop waar hij mediteerde tot hij wist dat de kinderen wakker zouden zijn en hij kon beginnen met de lessen. Kind Maar zoals Jeong Jeong al had voorzien was het nog te vroeg om de jongen vuur te leren sturen. Roku kon hoog en laag springen, maar de vorige Avatar moest in de Geestenwereld toch wel door hebben dat dit niet ging werken. Het was dat Jeong Jeong de nacht er voor totaal verrast was door Roku’s verschijning, maar de volgende keer zou de dode Avatar gewoon zijn boeltje mogen pakken en terug moeten gaan naar de Geestenwereld. Maar om de jongen toch nog een kans te geven, nam Jeong Jeong hem mee naar de bergtop. Misschien dat de wind en de open ruimte hem iets bij konden brengen. Hij was van oorsprong toch een luchtmeester. Toen Aang na een paar uur weer in Jeong Jeongs hut was verschenen, besefte de Deserteur dat hij echt met een kind te maken had en zou moeten uitleggen. Jeong Jeong dacht niet graag aan het verleden terug. Aang vertellen hoe hij eerder al had gefaald als mentor deed dan ook pijn. Jeong Jeong had gezien dat Aang werkelijk had geluisterd en had hem vuur toevertrouwt. De Lin Yee’s hadden hem gestoord toen er problemen kwamen. Enkele van hun broeders hadden Vuurnatieschepen aangevallen toen ze dichtbij het kamp waren gekomen. Behalve een paar lichtgewonden en schade aan het woud waren de Lin Yee’s er niet in geslaagd de Vuurnatie zo snel te stoppen. Jeong Jeong was met de Lin Yee’s meegerend en had Zhao gezien. Wetend dat dit niet het goede moment was voor een krachtmeting tussen mentor en leerling was de Deserteur terug gerend naar het kamp waar ze hun spullen gingen verzamelen om te vluchten. Tegen die tijd had Aang Katara al verbrandt. Jeong Jeong had twee seconde nodig om te zien wat er aan de hand was voor hij de kinderen wegstuurde. Zelfs ging hij achter Katara aan om haar te kalmeren, maar zag daar hoe ze haar helende krachten de wonden lieten verdwijnen. ‘Jij hebt genezende krachten. De grote meesters van de Waterstam hebben deze gave soms,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Zijn hart, of wat er van over was, kromp in zijn borstkas. Kanuq. ‘Was ik maar zo gezegend als jij. Bevrijd van deze vorige vloek.’ ‘Maar u bent een groot meester. U heeft ongekende krachten,’ zei Katara met een verbaasde blik. ‘Water brengt heling en leven, maar vuur brengt alleen verwoesting en pijn. Het dwingt hen belast met deze kracht te lopen op de dunne lijn tussen menselijkheid en barbaarsheid. Uiteindelijk verscheurd het ons.’ Zhao Daarbij had de vuurmeester de jonge waterstuurder niet kunnen aankijken. Ze was nog te jong om echt te begrijpen hoeveel pijn vuur kon doen. Haar moeder verliezen aan een vuurstuurder was nog maar het begin en de Deserteur hoopte dat het ook het enige zou zijn wat vuur haar ooit aan zou doen. Zhao’s aanval verraste Jeong Jeong helemaal niets. Daargelaten dat hij in zijn ooghoek de rook uit de scheepsschoorstenen al had gezien zouden de eerste twee schotten slechts waarschuwingen zijn. De derde wist hij te blokkeren met de verdedigingstechnieken die hij alleen machtig was. Met enig gevoel voor drama stuurde hij Katara weg met de boodschap de plek te verlaten en niet terug te komen. De rivier afsluitend met een muur van vuur probeerde de Deserteur tijd te winnen voor de Lin Yee’s. Ze hadden tijd nodig om het kamp te ontruimen, het voedsel te verbergen, maar geweld zou niet het antwoord zijn. Staande tegenover zijn oude leerling en diens ondergeschikten vroeg Jeong Jeong zich af waar dit toe zou leiden. ‘Probeer hem niet te bevechten. Je maakt geen kans,’ waarschuwde Jeong Jeong Zhao, meer hopend dat hij een krachtmeting kon voorkomen dan dat hij vertrouwde op het talent van de jongen. ‘Ha, ik denk dat ik een kind wel aan kan,’ spotte Zhao. Die zelfvoldane blik was dus nog niet van zijn gezicht verdwenen. ‘Vergis je niet in zijn enorme talent,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Hij keek weg. Het talent om te kunnen kiezen welk element je wilt sturen. ‘Hmm,’ gromde Zhao. ‘Jeong Jeong!’ riep Aang. ‘Oké. Mannen, grijp die deserteur,’ beval Zhao. Behoedzaam deed Jeong Jeong een paar stappen naar achteren toen de soldaten hem omsingelden. Jeong Jeong glimlachte. Zhao zou beter moeten weten. Zhao zou veel beter moeten weten. In een soepele beweging ontstond er een draaikolk van vuur waarin de Deserteur wist te verdwijnen voor zijn vijanden. Afgeleid door het levende element hadden de soldaten niet door dat Jeong Jeong inmiddels in volle vaart het bos in was gerend. De Lin Yee’s kwamen tevoorschijn. ‘Meester, u bent ongedeerd.’ ‘Ja, maar onze schuilplaats zijn we kwijt,’ zei Jeong Jeong zonder vaart te minderen. In de verte kon hij de soldaten dichterbij horen komen. ‘Het voedsel?’ ‘Veilig.’ ‘Chey?’ ‘Op de boerderij. Hij weet nog van niets. Meester, pas op!’ De Lin Yee trok hem opzij toen een straal vuur hun kant op kan. Jeong Jeong gooide er een straal tegenaan en de sintels doofden voor ze het gebladerde zouden raken. ‘Eerst de soldaten afschudden. Daarna Chey ophalen,’ beval de Deserteur. De Lin Yee’s knikten. Ze renden door het bos heen, sprongen over struiken, doken achter stenen, klommen in bomen. Ja, ze waren weer op de vlucht voor de Vuurnatie. Wordt verolgd: Jeong Jeongs leerling thumb|left|150pxJeong Jeongs leerling is het verhaal van de vuurmeester Jeong Jeong, de grootste deserteur van de Vuurnatie, en zijn leerling tegen wil en dank Azelia, een boerendochter met een onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor vuur. Wanneer Jeong Jeong haar echter niets meer kan leren trekt ze alleen de wereld in. Terwijl Azelia haar blik op de toekomst richt en haar droom ziet uitkomen, wordt de oude deserteur achtervolgd door het verleden. Hun paden branden, roken, sidderen en vlammen, maar zullen ze elkaar nog eens kruisen? Valstrik (1)-> Veel leesplezier! Trivia *Dit is de drastische herschrijving van de eerdere proloog. Vergeet wat daar in stond en onthoud deze. De vorige rijmt niet langer meer met de rest van het verhaal. *Er zullen nog wat aanpassingen in de volgende hoofdstukken worden gemaakt om ze met de proloog te kunnen rijmen. Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: versie 1.1 Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal